


heartbeat, heartbeat, speeding up

by untruee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Trains, double pov, the fic is like 2k its just the formatting, the word count isnt actually 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untruee/pseuds/untruee
Summary: All they share is just a moment of existence, if nothing else. And someday, they would laugh together about this day. About why they didn't just say hi.





	heartbeat, heartbeat, speeding up

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Title is from Suran - Heartbeat (Strong Woman Do Bong-soon OST)
> 
> 2\. My first ever fic and I insist writing it on unconvenient formatting???? Well. Can be read side-to-side or finish Youngho's POV first and then Ten's, however you feel easier (at least I hope they're coherent enough either way hehe)
> 
> 3\. I tried to make it mobile viewing-friendly but if it doesn't work I suggest reading this on a laptop/desktop for your ease!
> 
> 4\. English is not my first language and this fic is unbeta-ed so I apologize in advance!

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> The side by side POV is inspired by this fic
> 
> A fanart accompanying this fic on my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/untruee) !


End file.
